


PART FIVE, EXPLICIT SMuT.

by gardenwitch



Series: EXPLICIT SMuT [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Gay Character, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I CANNOT EVEN BELIEVE IM DOING THIS SHIT AGAIN. AFTER THE LAST ABSOLuTELY *VILE* SCENE YOu *STILL* WANT MORE. YOu HuMANS ARE SO *DIRTY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART FIVE, EXPLICIT SMuT.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my readers!!! surprise part five!!!! i couldnt leave you guys without a part five now could I??? ahaha enjoy~~~~ im still grounded from the computer sigh im sneaking on just for you guys so be tthankful

AFTER THAT LAST VILE SHIT I DONT EVEN WANT TO CONTINuE. FuCK IT. 

BRO GOES TO JOHN HuMANS HOME. 

*SuRPRISE THERE* 

JOHN HuMAN OPENS DOOR *HALF NAKED* AND DRIPPING LIQuIDS ALL OVER THE FuCKING FLOOR. 

BRO TAKES A STEP BACK. 

JOHN HuMAN FROWNS.

THIS IS NOT EVEN GOING ANYWHERE.

BRO TAKES *TWO* STEPS TOWARDS JOHN HuMAN. 

JOHN HuMAN *FuCKING STANDS THERE* 

BRO LEANS IN AND KISSES *BOTH* OF HIS WET CHEEKS. 

BRO TuRNS AROuND AND LEAVES. 

JOHN HuMAN IS CONFuSED AND CLOSES THE DOOR. 

I THINK IM GETTING BETTER AT THIS SHIT.


End file.
